Fake Nathan White Drug Syndicate
The Fake Nathan White Drug Syndicate is a small Los Angeles-based drug syndicate led by the Fake Nathan White, who controlled less than 10 percent of the drug trade in the city in Death Wish 4: The Crackdown. Using Paul Kersey to take out Zacharias and the Romeros under the false impression that he wanted to stop them, the Fake Nathan White actually tried to control all of the drug trade in Los Angeles. History Before Paul Kersey This syndicate was a small-time drug operation headed by the Fake Nathan White, and remained this size for many years. Their operations mainly consisted of street dealings and small smugglings and not much else. They controlled about 10 percent of the Los Angeles drug trade while the Romero brothers and Ed Zacarias controlled about 45 percent each. The Romero brothers and Ed Zacharias were not even aware of the Fake Nathan White's operations because of how small it was. Once the Fake Nathan White found out that Paul Kersey was living in Los Angeles, he came up with a plan for his own syndicate to become the most powerful drug organization in Los Angeles. Against Paul Kersey The Fake Nathan White broke into the real Nathan White's home at some point and posed as him while he was on vacation in Europe. He used two drug dealers named Jesse and Jojo Ross - both were working for Ed Zacharias - to give Erica Sheldon (teenage daughter of Karen Sheldon, Paul Kersey's current girlfriend) extra-powerful drugs so she would die of an overdose and knowing Paul's nature, he would likely want revenge against those responsible. After Erica's death and burial, Paul silently followed Randy Viscovich, Erica's boyfriend, to the arcade where Jesse and Jojo dealt their drugs. Randy confronted and threatened to hand Jojo over to the police, but got coldly killed with a knife stab on the stomach. Paul followed and shot at Jojo, who fell onto the electrified fence roof of a bumper-car ride to his death. After killing Jojo, Paul is blackmailed by the Fake Nathan White to come meet him at his house, otherwise he would publically reveal Kersey's vigilantism. Paul met the Fake Nathan White, who claimed that his teenage daughter died from a drug overdose, curiously similar to Erica, and that he wanted to stop the drug organizations. After he convinced Paul to help him take down the drug organizations in Los Angeles, he set out to take down both Romero and Zacharias cartels. With informations and arms provided by White, Paul fought and destroyed both organizations. The Fake Nathan White told him to meet him at a golf course where they would celebrate their victory against the drug orginazations. When Paul arrived at the golf course, White's limousine and driver were waiting for him but White himself was not present. The driver told Paul that he would be taken to White's manor. Paul sat along in the car but saw the driver quickly getting away in another car, and figured that something is wrong. He broke out of the limousine before it exploded (the car had a bomb primed to detonate in a few instants) and went after the Fake Nathan White. Once he arrived at the manor, he found the real Nathan White, who has returned from his 3-month vacation trip in Europe, and Paul left the house confused. He is pulled over by a duo of cops, whom he quickly recognised as Fake Nathan White's men disguised as cops. He caused the car to flip over and got away again. The fake cops reported back to the Fake Nathan White that Paul was still alive, which made him angry and he came up with a final plan to kill Paul. After Jesse lured Karen Sheldon out to the parking lot of her journalism office, members of the syndicate kidnapped her and held her hostage at a roller rink. Paul arrived home, received a phone call from White, telling him to meet in the underground parking garage of the local roller rink, knocked out Detective Reiner (who was already there waiting for him), grabbed an M-16 assault rifle with a M203 grenade launcher embedded from a secret weapon rack and went to encounter White. Paul arrived at the place, and, knowing it's a trap, surprised them by blowing up their van from afar (he sacrificed his own car to an ambush of White's shooters), killing three of them and Jesse as the latter tried to escape. He fought his way though a barrage of the Fake Nathan White's men in the roller rink, killing six more criminals, including Nick Franco. White escaped through a back door holding Karen hostage. The drug lord cowardly killed Karen Sheldon after she tried to get away and Paul, outraged, blew him up with his grenade launcher. Det. Sid Reiner told Paul to surrender but let him go. Appearance and attitude Members of the Fake Nathan White Drug Syndicate did not dress in expensive suits like Romero and Zacharias cartel members did. As the operation was small-time, most members were basic street hoodlums who wore typical street clothes like jackets, jeans, slacks, t-shirts, sneakers, fake gold chains and sweat jackets. Some even wore basic suits without neckties. They were not notably ruthless, violent or even very smart or intelligent, and just obeyed Fake Nathan White's orders systematically. White's personality did not reflect the general actions of his gang, who were more or less just trying to get by and make money - unlike the Romero and Zacharias cartels, whose members were extremely cruel and violent but very loyal to their respective bosses. White's goons were not very tough or skilled fighters either (persumably due to the syndicate's overall low status in terms of money and firepower), as Paul mowed them down relatively easily when he fought them in the roller rink. They were either streetdealers or low-level enforcers with very few of them having leadership positions within the gang's hierarchy. The Fake Nathan White's determination for his organization to become the most powerful drug cartel in Los Angeles made him careless and overly self-confident, which led to his death by Paul. Known members * Fake Nathan White as the leader * Jesse * Jojo Ross * Nick Franco (after Ed Zacharias's downfall) * Fake Cops Gallery Fake Cops.JPG|Members of the Fake Nathan White Drug Syndicate disguised as cops. Category:Antagonists Category:Gangs